Digital signatures may be utilized for authentication, non-repudiation, and/or integrity. For example, a digital signature is configured to indicate to a recipient that a received a message was created by a known sender (i.e., authentication). In another example, the digital signature may be utilized to prevent a sender from denying that the sender sent the received message (i.e., non-repudiation). In another example, the digital signature may be configured to indicate that a received message was not altered in transit (i.e., integrity). Digital signatures may be associated with, for example, firmware updates, secure boot processes (i.e., root-of-trust) and/or communication between devices coupled by a network that may not be secure.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.